


Chivalry

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chivalry isn't dead, Gen, Gryffindor loyalty, McGonagall's paying more attention than you think she is, Ron's cruisin' for a bruisin', You're a Lion Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You might belong in Gryffindor,<br/>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br/>Their daring, nerve and chivalry<br/>Set Gryffindors apart"</p><p>- the Sorting Hat, (source, Harri Potter Wiki)</p><p>Sometimes, all it takes it just a little shove.  Neville knows that better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

Had she not witnessed the incident – as well as most of the conversation that had led to its unfolding – Minerva McGonagall might not have believed it. Like the other witnesses in the sparsely populated Common room, it took a few moments for her brain to process what it had just seen. Of course, given that it would not do for the Deputy Headmistress to be seen gawping like a dunce, she recovered quickly, drawing herself up to her full height as she descended upon the small group with a stern, disapproving glare.

"Miss Granger," she called out tersely. The girl in question jumped, wide eyes settling on the older witch as if she had just appeared out of thin air. "Please escort Mr. Weasley to the Infirmary so that Madame Pomfrey may take a look at him."

The youngest Weasley boy grimaced, swiping hastily at his face as if that would somehow remove the evidence of the blood oozing sluggishly out of his rapidly swelling nose. "M'fine," he snuffled. "Don neeb da be looked at--,"

Professor McGonagall fixed him with a glare, "That was not a suggestion, Mr. Weasley," she bit out, feeling a bit of satisfaction when his mouth shut with an audible snap. She did not condone fighting of any kind amongst her students, but most of what the boy had snarled out had been outright appalling. Had the events not played out as they had, the Weasley boy would certainly been facing her extreme displeasure. As it was, the two of them were certain to have words later – based upon his cowed expression he was well aware of that fact. However, first things first… "Miss Granger, if you would."

The young bushy haired witch snapped to attention, hoisting her companion to his feet. "Yes, Professor." She murmured meekly, ushering the redhead to the door.

The Deputy Headmistress watched them go before turning her attention to the remaining participant in the recent debacle. Although he stood slightly hunched, his eyes downcast, his expression did not look the least bit repentant. McGonagall's eyes narrowed even further. The remaining spectators – a group of 2nd years – suddenly decided it was time make themselves scarce, scattering in varying directions.

Minerva paid them no heed, keeping her eyes on the lone fourth year before her. Clasping her hands together, she beckoned him towards the portrait hole entrance. "To my office, Mr. Longbottom." She murmured.

He grimaced slightly before giving a brief nod. "Yes, Professor."

The walk to her office was a silent one; it was the witch's hope that her young Gryffindor would choose that time to reflect upon his actions and what the likely repercussions would be. It was bad enough when Minerva caught one of her lions brawling with students of the other Houses, but with one of their own – despite the reason – inside their own house was just unconscionable!

Seating herself at her desk, the elder witch took a steadying breath before fixing her gaze upon the Longbottom boy. Imagine her surprise to find him gazing back, not with contrition as expected, but with indignation!

It took a conscious effort on her part not to allow her surprise to register on her face. Instead, she lifted a thin brow in query. "Something you wish to say, Mr. Longbottom?"

The boy seemed to hesitate briefly, staring down at his feet. After a few moments he seemed to find his courage again, his expression awash in anger and confusion. "Why are you making her do it?" he exclaimed. "Why are you forcing her to compete in the Tournament?"

There was no need to question who he was referring to. It was the girl in question, or rather her current status that had been the cause for the entire altercation. The deputy headmistress was surprised that the youngest Weasley boy would allow his insecurities to jeopardize his friendship with one of his oldest friends, but she'd encountered several surprises this year. Witnessing the boy in front of her punching him in the nose was certainly a big one.

"Miss Potter's name appeared in the Cup," she explained, trying not to grimace as she parroted the Headmaster's explanation to her out to the boy. It sounded just as ridiculous as it had when she'd heard it the first time. She still couldn't figure out what Albus was thinking allowing this farce to carry on! "She has entered into a magically binding contract. She has no choice but to participate."

"She didn't put her name in!" he cried out. "I know she didn't!"

The elder witch steepled her fingers in front of her, studying him carefully. "It seems you and Mr. Weasley are in disagreement."

The young Gryffindor snorted angrily. "Ron's a jealous git who needs to pull his head out of his arse," he mumbled irritably to himself. "How's anyone supposed to believe Harri was set up when her own best friend doesn't believe her?"

Minerva's brows raised in surprise. Was this the same Neville Longbottom who arrived at Hogwarts School practically afraid of his own shadow? What a difference four years could make…!

' _Or perhaps there is a certain young witch to blame _…?' Minerva lowered her hands, folding them on top of the desk, doing her best not to smirk in amusement.__

__"Mr. Longbottom… I agree that Gryffindor must stand united in this uncertain time," she began slowly, peering at the boy over her glasses sternly. "However, fighting with your housemates is certainly not the way to achieve it!"_ _

__Duly chastised, the boy lowered his head in contrition. "But he said some pretty nasty things…" he began._ _

__"I heard them," Minerva responded primly, her lips pursed in distaste. "And while I do not condone thuggish brawling – the fact that you probably broke Mr. Weasley's nose is the only reason I opted not to deduct points."_ _

__Longbottom blinked in surprise._ _

__"However," Minerva went on. "Rest assured that both of you will be serving detention with me at a time of my choosing. I do not appreciate witnessing two of my students scrapping like common animals. It sets a horrible example for the younger years."_ _

__"I understand, Professor." He murmured. "I am sorry."_ _

__The Deputy Headmistress' expression softened just slightly. "I understand why you did it," she replied. "And for that reason, I offer you a bit of advice…"_ _

__He blinked again. "Professor…?"_ _

__"Potter does not need someone to defend her honor," she explained, knowing the girl was perfectly capable of silencing all the naysayers on her own. "What she needs is a friend."_ _

__"But, Ron…"_ _

__"Mr. Weasley will come around," McGonagall promised. 'I will see to that.' "Just continue being the friend you are now. I'm certain Miss Potter will appreciate that more than split knuckles and broken noses."_ _

__He nodded slowly. "I'll try…"_ _

__"See that you do," she replied. "I'm certain she will thank you for it." She unclasped her hands, gesturing towards the door. "That said, you are free to go, Mr. Longbottom."_ _

__He nodded, turning towards the door. "Thanks, Professor…"_ _

__She nodded, and then turned her attention to the paperwork on her desk. There were still some 6th year Transfiguration essays she had yet to grade. Listening to her office door open and shut again, the Scottish Dame couldn't help but laugh a little._ _

__There were many that had questioned the Sorting Hat's decision to place Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor – but any doubts she had possessed were finally put to rest._ _

__There was no question in her mind that Neville Longbottom was indeed a Lion. It just turned out he needed a bit more pushing in order to roar._ _


End file.
